


love me for all my days

by onhos



Category: SHINee
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Enlistment, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without plot lol, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Reunions, Romance, Shy Lee Jinki, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos
Summary: Minho is finally home, and he spends a lovely evening with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	love me for all my days

**Author's Note:**

> m so happy shinee r back I decided to write a soft drabble <33 enjoy!!!!

“I missed you, hyung.”

Minho’s chest rumbles underneath Jinki’s cheek as he speaks. His voice is warm, and his chest is solid under Jinki’s head - it’s carved and refined from almost two years of rigorous work as a marine. Jinki breathes him in and snuggles closer, smiling sheepishly against the worn t-shirt that he’d lent Minho for the night. He’s home.

“Me too.” Jinki murmurs. His heart melts when Minho’s hand touches his head, and his fingers begin to thread through Jinki’s hair.

The television hums quietly in the background, a gentle lull. They’d watched a movie once Minho’s first busy day as an idol again was over, sat close on the sofa with their hands intertwined. Jinki spends more time relaxing, these days. It’s wonderful to pass the time slowly, and more so when the love of his life is home.

So Jinki lies on his chest on the sofa, their legs intertwined, his arms wrapped around Minho’s back. He doesn’t plan to let him go again.

“I missed your smile.” Minho murmurs. Sincere and gentle. His fingertips are soft as they run over Jinki’s scalp. “I missed your jokes. I missed your voice. I missed your touch. I missed the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh.”

Minho is better at this than him. He’s always been a romantic, and Jinki is shy and uncertain in the face of it. Minho often says his quiet love is endearing and kisses the frown from his face, but Jinki has always felt guilty for being unable to express his affection through words.

He squeezes Minho tightly instead, and hopes it says enough.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t see you more. I was really busy.” Minho’s hands continue their gentle rhythm through Jinki’s hair as he speaks. “But I’m so happy to be home.”

“Yeah.” Jinki grins, breathes in Minho’s cologne, and the smell of the sea and coffee, “You’re home.”

“Baby, I’m home.” Minho sings, and Jinki giggles and makes a pun. Delights in how Minho’s chuckle rumbles through his chest.

“What should we do tomorrow?” Minho murmurs. “Have you got anything scheduled?”

“No.” Jinki laughs. “I’m free these days.”

“I heard you’ve been lazy.”

“I’ve just been trying new hobbies.” Jinki pouts.

“Cute.” Minho chuckles.

The silence is comfortable, the way it can only be between two close friends who’ve loved each other for over a decade. Warmth and safety, a home they built for themselves.

“I want to make up for lost time.” Minho’s hand stills, his palm resting gently on top of Jinki’s head. “Can I stay tonight?”

Jinki pauses. He raises his head from Minho’s chest, and their eyes meet in the dim living room. _I love you._ Minho looks at him with adoration, with kindness, and Jinki melts under his gaze. His eyes flicker away.

“Of course.” He murmurs. Minho’s hand slips to cup his face, his thumb gently brushing over Jinki’s cheek. “Minho...”

“Sweetheart,” Minho breathes, “I love you.”

Jinki kisses him, softly, his heart fluttering.

He melts in Minho’s arms when Minho pulls him closer. His strong arms wrap around Jinki’s back and he kisses him deeply. Jinki ends up smiling against his mouth.

“What?” Minho asks.

“Nothing, just...” Jinki can’t find the words, can do nothing but grin in an embarrassed sort of way and turn his head.

Minho grabs his chin and turns Jinki’s face towards him. He offers no escape, and his warm eyes reflect the love that Jinki feels for him.

“Don’t be shy.” Minho says sweetly, and runs his thumb along Jinki’s jaw. A pink flush rises in Jinki’s cheeks. “What do you want?”

“I want...” Jinki swallows, and Minho’s eyes trace the movement in his throat. “I want to stay here forever.”

“There’s nothing stopping you.” Minho says. There’s a warmth in his eyes as smiles, and presses kisses to Jinki’s jaw and his cheeks and the side of his mouth.

Jinki ducks his head, but Minho’s kisses follow him.

“I adore you.”

“Minho.” Jinki giggles. Warm and embarrassed, his skin soft under Minho’s mouth. “Stop it.”

“Really, hyung.” Minho’s kisses are everywhere, on his forehead and his nose and his mouth. “I missed you so much.”

Jinki pauses and smiles and into Minho’s eyes. He swallows his shyness.

“I love you,” He says, cupping Minho’s cheek. “Don’t leave again.”

“I won’t.” Minho leans into his palm. His eyes flutter shut. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
